<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>take me dancing by moegan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865683">take me dancing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moegan/pseuds/moegan'>moegan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Sad Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Vegeta (Dragon Ball) vs Feelings, Vegeta being Vegeta (Dragon Ball)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:15:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moegan/pseuds/moegan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Have you ever thought about what you would do when the fight is over?” you ask, brushing your thumb against a butterfly bandage, sealing the wound on his jaw. Your touch lingers a moment, the warmth of his skin tantalizing enough to keep you close.</p><p>“The fight will never be over,” he counters. Vegeta adjusts his legs, and in doing so, his knee brushes your thigh and you can’t help when your breath hitches and creates an audible sound. </p><p>You gnaw at your lower lip, completely captivated by the intensity of his dark eyes. His hands twitch in his lap and you wonder if he’s aching to touch you the same way your fingers pulse with the thought of exploring the planes of his body. Somehow you manage to form words and in the breathiest voice you’ve ever heard from yourself, you murmur, “There has to be something more.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Vegeta (Dragon Ball) &amp; Reader, Vegeta (Dragon Ball)/Reader, Vegeta (Dragon Ball)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>take me dancing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Vegeta, you really should get yourself a wife,” Goku mutters between courses after training one balmy afternoon. </p><p>The Saiyan Prince turns his head slightly in acknowledgment, his signature snarl curling his lips downward. He grunts, “Kakarot, I do not care for these mortal customs, including marriage. My only focus in life is training to kick your ass.”</p><p>Goku sighs, picking up a dumpling between a set of chopsticks, “But you’re so <em>grumpy </em>all the time. If you had a wife who could cook for you, you’d be so much happier! I know I’m always happier when I have a belly full of Chi-Chi’s perfect cooking!”</p><p>Vegeta grimaces, brows knitting together. “Bulma cooks well enough for me to maintain the amount of sustenance I need to continue my training.”</p><p>“Not as good as Chi-Chi, you can say it,” Goku whispers with a giggle.</p><p>Bulma snaps something rhetorical from the warehouse just behind the picnic area the Saiyans are currently occupying. Both men wince at the sound of her shrill voice, blushes painting their cheeks. </p><p>“I’m just sayin’, Vegeta, it’s nice to have someone who cares about you when you come back from a scary battle.” Goku pops some more food between his lips and Vegeta is thankful for the break from his annoying voice occupying what little amount of silence there is. </p><p>Unbeknownst to everyone else, the younger sister of Chi-Chi herself had brought Vegeta’s attention away from the dinner table and the training room more than a handful of times. </p><p>“Your Saiyan blood is tainted by these <em>Earthlings</em>, Kakarot. You’ve grown soft.”</p><p>You take a step towards the table with fresh plates of fried meat in your hands, setting one in front of each of them. You smile, “I think it’s sweet. I’m glad my sister has someone like Goku to take care of her and Gohan.”</p><p>“More like Chi-Chi takes care of me!” Goku laughs, running a hand through his hair and rests his palm on the back of his neck. </p><p>“Tch,” Vegeta stabs a slab of the meat with his chopsticks, rolling his eyes at the comment. “You’re practically a child in an overgrown body, Kakarot. Of course she’s taking care of you!”</p><p>The meal turns into training, the two Saiyans sweating not long after the fight begins. You and Bulma are busy in the kitchen, cleaning the dishes and prepping dinner. It’s easy to fall into a lull here, chopping vegetables and searing meats. The sun is warm on your face through the large picture window in front of the sink, where you’re currently stood washing some of the last remaining dishes. Your feet ache from standing up, so once the stew is brewing and the pork is roasting, both you and Bulma lounge on the deck, watching the Saiyans as they train together.</p><p>“Wow, looks like Goku has gotten a couple of good hits in,” Bulma comments, sipping on her fruity drink, complete with purple umbrella. “Might have to patch Vegeta up later.”</p><p>You sigh, twirling your thumb around the rim of your tea cup, “Don’t let him hear you. I’m pretty sure his least favorite time of day is when I have to stitch him back together. Might be even lower on the scale than when he loses a match to Goku.”</p><p>“Actually, I think Vegeta is pretty fond of spending time in the med bay. Specifically when you’re the one holding the sutures.” Bulma looks over the tip of her glass to send a wink your way. </p><p>You can’t help the blush that paints your cheeks but you shove off her compliment nonetheless. Even still, your eyes track Vegeta’s motions as he trades punches and kicks with his rival and friend. </p><p>Eventually the training is over and the guys gather around the table once again, shoveling the food you prepared into their mouths while the two of you patch them both up.</p><p>“C’mon, woman,” Vegeta snaps, jerking his head towards you to glare down his nose at you. “I know I have strength that far surpasses the standard human, but it does not mean that your poor stitching does not <em>hurt</em>.”</p><p>You clench your jaw and raise your brow at him, “I can let you do it yourself, then? Or you can have Bulma do it?”</p><p>Vegeta spares a look across the table at Goku, who is currently wincing between bites of pork, and the jagged stitches that currently mar his biceps and shoulders. </p><p>“Fine,” he grumbles, looking resigned as he turns back to his dinner. </p><p>What he does not tell anyone is how he appreciates the pads of your fingertips against his skin, heat simmering just beneath the surface.</p><p>-</p><p>Things begin to change around Capsule Corp. You start as a full-time medic and part-time assistant to Bulma. You help her cook and clean and keep the place running, patching up the training warriors as they make their way through the gravity chamber. </p><p>Of course, Vegeta is your favorite. </p><p>He is always grumbling about something or other that Goku has done to rile him up, which distracts him long enough that he does not complain about your suture work or the sting of the antiseptic. Instead, he rolls his eyes and growls at the back of his throat. </p><p>“Kakarot is the bane of my very existence,” Vegeta huffs as he crosses his arms. You’re working on sealing back together a small slice on his brow as well as a split wound on his jaw. Your fingers may or may not be traveling over his skin more than necessary, but you won’t stop until he starts to complain.</p><p>“I know,” you answer simply. It seems that sometimes he would rather hear his own voice than to actually participate in a conversation. You suppose that is the spoiled prince within him. </p><p>He turns to look at you, your hand brushing his sensitive skin but he does not wince, “Are you even listening to me?”</p><p>You sigh and lick your lips before answering, “Vegeta, it’s always the same. Goku upsets you, and suddenly you’re absolutely miserable with no resolution. I sit here, patch you up, and then you go back out and do it all over again after eating an <em>enormous </em>plethora of food. At this point I don’t even have to pay attention to know what’s going on.”</p><p>Vegeta is silent now, eyes traipsing over your face, taking in every feature before he responds, “I-I don’t have much else to talk about. Training to be better than Kakarot is the main focus of my life.”</p><p>“Have you ever thought about what you would do when the fight is over?” you ask, brushing your thumb against a butterfly bandage, sealing the wound on his jaw. Your touch lingers a moment, the warmth of his skin tantalizing enough to keep you close.</p><p>“The fight will never be over,” he counters. Vegeta adjusts his legs, and in doing so, his knee brushes your thigh and you can’t help when your breath hitches and creates an audible sound. </p><p>You gnaw at your lower lip, completely captivated by the intensity of his dark eyes. His hands twitch in his lap and you wonder if he’s aching to touch you the same way your fingers pulse with the thought of exploring the planes of his body. Somehow you manage to form words and in the breathiest voice you’ve ever heard from yourself, you murmur, “There has to be something more.”</p><p>The startling sound of Goku entering the med bay breaks you apart and you find yourself tending to the med supplies while Goku and Vegeta carry on a conversation about training and injuries and tactics. Your eyes manage to flick upward one last time before you exit the bay with supplies in hand, and you’re surprised to find that the dark eyes of one very handsome Saiyan Prince are trained in on your every move.</p><p>-</p><p>“Vegeta, let’s train again, c’mon!” Goku whines as they make their way through the kitchen. You hand Vegeta a protein shake as they sidle up to the bar, leaning against the granite countertop. If you look closely, you swear you see a gentle smirk morphing into a smile on his lips. </p><p>The prince grunts to his counterpart, “Kakarot, you imbecile. You promised your family you would host your little urchin’s party celebrating another year left alive.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, that’s right,” Goku laughs nervously, tousling his hair. He leans his forearms against the counter and plucks a piece of fruit out of the cornucopia laid out in front of him. “It is Gohan’s birthday today, isn’t it?”</p><p>“Yes, Chi-Chi should be here soon,” you mention, cleaning up after the morning round of food prep. “As will the rest of the party goers. You guys need a shower, you stink.”</p><p>The two take their protein shakes and head off towards their quarters to shower and clean up. In the meantime, you work with Bulma on preparing food and wrapping up the remaining decorations for the party. Vegeta emerges from the back chambers first, a freshly pressed set of clothes on his body, along with the thinnest armor he owns.</p><p>As the party begins, you notice that Vegeta hangs back, taking up the doorway that leads into the kitchen, thick arms crossed over his chest. He watches you closely, maneuvering out of your way as you rush in and out of the kitchen to grab more cheese platters and cupcakes. Goku and Chi-Chi are busy entertaining the other parents and friends, running around with Bulma close behind. </p><p>Eventually, you get to sit down, crossing your legs as you sip on a spare kid’s drink. You take in the sunset, friends and family running around and playing in the bouncing houses and trampolines provided by Capsule Corp’s entertainment division. </p><p>“You have been helpful,” the deep voice resonates from the chair opposite to yours. </p><p>You slowly open your eyes again, lazily glancing over at Vegeta. It’s strange to see him in a different outfit, the thin armor allowing his natural bulky muscle to peek through. </p><p>“Thank you?” you question, raising a brow and setting your drink down on the table.</p><p>Vegeta looks massively uncomfortable and you swear you see the hint of a blush focused on the tops of his cheeks. He grunts and looks away, “I just mean that you give much effort for those who do not belong to you. Don’t think too hard about it.”</p><p>“Thank you,” you repeat, this time in a sincere tone. You smile and reach across the space between your chairs to put your hand on his knee. “That’s sweet, Vegeta.”</p><p>He scoffs, yanking his knee away as if you’d burned him, “I said not to think too hard about it.”</p><p>“I don’t understand you Saiyans,” you muse, leaning back in your seat and choosing not to be offended by his behavior. “Is Saiayan culture that much different from that of us humans?”</p><p>Vegeta’s interest is piqued and you can tell by the subtle movement of his head so he can barely glance at you out of the corner of his eyes. He licks his lips and leans forward, lacing his gloved fingers together. </p><p>“Yes and no,” he answers as if it were the simplest thing he could have said. He clears his throat, “Saiyans do get married and have families, just the same as Earthlings. Obviously, our main goal is to better ourselves through fighting. We did not have jobs, and currency was never created given that most things were bartered for in lieu of earning money. We did not celebrate frivolous things such as birthdays. On our planet, you never knew which day would be your last, and it didn’t make sense to celebrate another year of life when you could die at any moment.”</p><p>You listen, not sure if you’ve ever heard the Saiyan Prince speak in so many sentences. The wash of warm, orange color makes his tan skin appear golden, dark hair shining as the wind rustles against his body. A grin tugs on your lips, “Are there any human norms that you enjoy?”</p><p>“Dancing,” he answers too quickly.</p><p>Vegeta swallows thickly, his throat bobbing, and he can hardly look at you. He makes a growling noise at the back of his throat and you swear that he’s going to pretend he never admitted his truth out loud. </p><p>You’ve grabbed him by the wrist and yanked him to the garden before he has the chance.</p><p>“You foul woman!” he snaps, trying to pry his hand from your grip. He doesn’t want to hurt you, but he’s surprised at the vigor with which you have his arm trapped.</p><p>You laugh and turn to look at him, taking his other hand and putting them on your waist, “Don’t be a wimp, Vegeta. Dance with me.”</p><p>“I’m not a <em>wimp.”</em> He scoffs, squinting his eyes as he looks away from you. </p><p>Your hands rest against his neck and you step closer, the gap between you hardly platonic. Your whole body warms at the feel of his touch - his Saiyan blood makes his skin hot. The tips of your fingers brush against the base of his neck, his hair splayed between your palms.</p><p>“I know,” you tell him. </p><p>The two of you sway to the music playing back at the party, hardly able to see any of the others. You’re sure that this is the only reason Vegeta doesn’t punt you across the field and swear never to see you again.</p><p>“I’d like to hear more about the Saiyans,” you speak, looking up at him.</p><p>His hands have gone slack against your waist, palms warm on the base of your back. He’s no longer rigid and firm, the familiarity of your body close giving him some sort of safety despite the awkward situation.</p><p>The song ends and he squeezes your waist before stepping back, “I’ll tell you about them sometime.”</p><p>You swear your eyes cross as he walks away from you, heading back towards the party, leaving your body effervescent like little champagne bubbles are popping in your belly.</p><p>-</p><p>“I swear, realizing that Goku hasn’t even kissed Chi-Chi is absolutely bananas!” you snort, sipping on your drink, the alcohol warm against your mouth. You look up at the night sky, the bonfire crackling in front of you. Your feet dip into the sand of the beach, waves gently crashing on the shore and tickling your toes. </p><p>“Bananas?” Vegeta questions, tilting his head like a confused animal. He licks his lips and puts the bottle on the ground. “I swear, Earth-woman, you never cease to confuse me with your words.”</p><p>You suck your lip between the bite of your teeth as you consider him in the firelight. He’s casual now, his armor tucked away in the training room to be cleaned and repaired. He’s wearing a pair of navy blue sweats and a Capsule Corp. t-shirt, muscles bulging against the fabric. </p><p>“It’s just insane to me that despite being raised on Earth, he still doesn’t understand the customs. I mean, you can at least use the excuse that you’re a Saiyan and you weren’t here for the majority of your life. It makes sense for you to cling tightly to the customs of your people,” you twirl your glass, the clear liquid begging you to loosen your lips. “I would cling to them to if I were the last of my kind.”</p><p>Vegeta grows quiet, eyes boring into the flames in front of him. He swallows thickly and you watch as his throat bobs noticeably. A gentle turn of his head and he’s looking you in the eyes now, “I do miss my tail, some days. It was such a sacred thing as a Saiyan.”</p><p>“Crossing tails with one another was how you showed affection on your world, wasn’t it?” you ask quietly, fingers wrapped around the glass in your palms. You take a deep breath, “That’s kind of the same thing as holding hands here on Earth.”</p><p>His eyes grow dark, darker than you thought possible. Now you’re wondering if crossing tails meant much more than <em>affection</em>. You suck in a breath through your mouth, lips parted, “I-well, we <em>strange mortals </em>show affection in weird ways, I know. Touching, kissing, hugging.”</p><p>“Saiyans hold one another just the same as humans do,” he snaps, a dark color on his cheeks. Vegeta seems to be holding his breath before he speaks next, “It’s the kissing that I have not understood in my time here. Your mouths are what you use to eat, why would touching them together give you pleasure?”</p><p>You can’t help the tipsy giggle that splits your lips, “You’ve obviously never kissed anyone before.”</p><p>“W-Well of-of course not!” he stutters, eyes wide as he backpedals. “I don’t make it a habit to go around smacking mouths with humans!”</p><p>You lean across the arm of your chair, tucking your feet underneath your thighs, “Would you like to?”</p><p>The alcohol is making your mind wander to just how good his mouth would feel all over you, his strong arms holding you in place while he kisses you. You feel the warmth of a blush creep up your neck onto your cheeks and you wonder if one of his Saiyan gifts is to read minds. </p><p>His lack of response makes you nervous and so you can’t stop what comes out of your mouth next even though it’s a total bluff, “I don’t mean because I want to, I just mean to give you some practice. You don’t want to kiss your first girl for real without a little context. I’m just trying to help out a friend.”</p><p>“Tch!” he spats, “We are <em>not </em>friends.”</p><p>You try not to let that hurt your feelings too much. Instead, you play it cool and shrug it off, reclining back in your chair and crossing your legs at the ankles. You smirk over the rim of your glass, raising a brow, “So you’re nervous about kissing, then?”</p><p>You think you can play to his Saiyan side, the side that is prideful and arrogant, and challenge it. </p><p>“I-<em>why I never</em>!” Vegeta clenches his fists, sitting up straight so he’s closer to you, his knees almost brushing against the edge of your chair. “How dare you call me nervous? You think I am a coward?!” </p><p>You chuckle and suck down the rest of your drink, the alcohol flowing straight to your head. What you say next you’d never say sober to a warrior prince like Vegeta: “Well, are you?”</p><p>A spark lights in his eyes and you’re not sure if he’s impressed or pissed. Your answer comes when he wraps a bare palm around your neck and pulls you forward to press his mouth to yours. A gentle whimper passes through your teeth and you feel him smirking into your lips. </p><p>The tips of your fingers dance across his thigh and chest, one palm on either part of his body. You are firm with your mouth, kissing him openly as he pushes back against you with his body, his pectorals brushing over your chest.</p><p>You manage to untuck yourself from him before you allow your inhibitions to allow you down a path you’re not sure Vegeta will follow. You lick your lips as you sit back from him, hands in your lap. You consider him for a moment under your hooded eyes, the alcohol doing a number on your imagination.</p><p>“So you’re not a coward,” you shrug nonchalantly, managing a smirk despite the toiling emotions rolling around in your belly. You stand in spite of wanting to crawl atop his lap and stay there all night, your hands shaking with desire. With one final glance over your shoulder, you speak, “How good to know.”</p><p>The look on the Saiyan’s face is like nothing you’ve ever seen.</p><p>But you really want to see it again.</p><p>-</p><p>Ever since that drunken night on Bulma’s beach, Vegeta has been different. </p><p>The Saiyan was never one for gentleness or humility, but you’re starting to see cracks in his emotional armor with every day that passes.</p><p>It starts with silently bringing you a cup of coffee in the mornings. And then it grows into stopping by your office when he’s done training in the gravity room or with Goku. Sometimes you’re there and sometimes you’re not, but he always has a good excuse to stop in your door even if just for a moment or two. He doesn’t stay long, but enough that you begin to catch on.</p><p>And then when you’re out one afternoon collecting ingredients for Chi-Chi, a more obvious display of his intentions occurs and everything clicks for you.</p><p>You get cat-called. It’s not abnormal for you. You just flip a quick finger to the guy and keep walking. However, he doesn’t refrain from making a comment about one of your body parts that makes Vegeta go bright red.</p><p>“Hey, you piece of garbage!” Vegeta balls his fists and stalks towards the man, eyes threatening to glow a bright shade of blue with every step. “What did you say to her?”</p><p>You call his name and step forward, your hand touching his shoulder. He shakes you off and says something intense under his breath, something you believe in the Saiyan native language. </p><p>The man begins stuttering, tears gathering in his eyes as he cowers away from the Prince. Vegeta smirks and raises his hand, “And who says I should spare your weak, pathetic excuse of a life? This is what you spend your time doing? Speaking foully of people, trying to get a rise from them with your disgusting words?!”</p><p>“I-I, uh, I-I’m sorry miss,” he starts stuttering, backing away as Vegeta stalks closer.</p><p>As much as you want to see Vegeta’s fist go clear through this guy’s eye socket, you reach up and touch him on the shoulder once again, your other palm pressed to his hip, “Hey, ‘Geta, let’s go, okay?”</p><p>“Wh-What?” he stutters, turning to look at you over his shoulder. </p><p>You nod, “C’mon, the cold stuff will get hot out here in the sun. Let’s go home.”</p><p>And somehow his defense of your <em>honor, </em>per say, turns into him practically claiming you in any and all situations. When you’re out at a local bar, he throws an arm around your shoulders or your waist, particularly when he notices another person’s eyes groping over your body.</p><p>Bulma sidles up next to you at the bar when you leave the pack to order drinks, “Looks like <em>Prince Vegeta </em>has a crush.”</p><p>She winks at you and you turn bright red. You shake your head and ask for another beer just in case, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”</p><p>“Oh shut up,” she laughs. Bulma sips on her fruity drink complete with a little pink umbrella, winking at you over the rim of the glass. “You and I both know that Vegeta is just jealous that anyone else gets to look at you. You should do something about that.”</p><p>“He’s a big boy,” you tell her with a shrug, taking a gentle drag of your drink. You turn back to see Vegeta’s eyes searching for something in the crowd and your heart jumps when you think he might be looking for you. You turn back to Bulma before you can catch his eye, “If he wants me, he can tell me.”</p><p>-</p><p>It takes another few weeks before you finally draw up the courage to call the Saiyan out. He’s got his arm around your shoulders and you find yourself leaning into him like you’ve been doing this for your whole lives and you can’t help it when the word <em>why </em>slips past your lips. </p><p>He turns to look down at you, eyes wide in shock at the simple question. His arm goes stiff but you grasp him by the wrist, anchoring him to you even though you know he could push you to the side if he wished.</p><p>“Why do you do this to me?” you ask him, running the pad of your thumb over one of his scarred knuckles. You focus there, unable to look him in the eyes, “Why do you hold me close like this and then when it’s no longer for show, you pretend I don’t exist?”</p><p>“I do not-” Vegeta chokes on his words, shifting his body so he can face you. He swallows thickly and you feel his free arm touch you gently on the hip bone. “I do not mean for it to feel that way.”</p><p>You raise a brow and find it in yourself to look up at him. You try to keep yourself from looking sad, knowing that the prideful man in front of you would never let his guard down like this. </p><p>“I can’t keep playing these games,” you speak slowly, hoping that he understands the nuance in your words. You roll your lips against one another and sigh, “I feel like one moment you care and the next you don’t. So am I imagining things?”</p><p>He is not quick to respond, but he doesn’t recoil from you. Instead, his hands find purchase against your body. You’re at a simple cook out at Bulma’s, and no one is approaching either of you, so you can have this small moment to yourselves. You’re still surprised that despite calling him out for his actions, he is still clinging onto you. </p><p>“No,” he murmurs, voice rough. Vegeta licks his lips and takes a deep breath as if he were preparing to go to war. “I do not understand your Earth-customs for mating. They make little sense to me, and even less when I ask Bulma for assistance in understanding.”</p><p>You tilt your head and look up at him, your fingers wanting so desperately to roam over his armor. You can’t help the grin on your face when you realize that he’s asked Bulma for dating advice.</p><p>“I know I don’t have a tail,” you say with a gentle giggle, “but maybe we can do something similar?”</p><p>Vegeta seems to understand, you’re recalling the conversation you had on the beach. He reaches out with one hand to grasp your own, lacing your fingers together. You swear you see the smallest of smiles take root at the edges of his mouth, threatening to lighten his intensity in even the slightest. </p><p>You lean into him and for a moment he allows you to, and you bask in the few seconds of pure bliss. </p><p>He leans away, extracting himself from you as if he were burnt with embarrassment, “Remind me to show you the way Saiyans express attraction later.”</p><p>“Why later?” you ask, leaning your hip into his to keep close.</p><p>Vegeta smirks, running his thumb over your lower lip, “Because I don’t foresee it being appropriate in front of all of these people.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>